His Mate
by iella1202
Summary: With a recent change in her species and location, Hazeline becomes more aware of everything around her. Especially the Original vampire who is attracted to her. When his brother, the Original hybrid reveals himself as a threat, she latches on to the suit wearing Original who is her mate. Starts in season two.
1. Beginnings

_AN: Hey, guys! I got a review on my one-shot story asking it to be a book. So here it goes._

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

She was coming back to her home. Finally, after all those years gone, stuck in England. She had even developed an accent. And it was strong. Her parents would be happy with her.

One problem: she was now a werewolf. How had that happen? She obviously killed someone. Luckily, they had a ring on that brought them back. They just happened to be best friends. Long story short: she killed her best friend, who was saved by a magical ring. Sounds like a bad plot twist to Lord of The Rings.

Anyway, her parents had picked her up in Denver. Correction, _parent_. Her mother apparently had divorced her abusive father while she was gone. And she had figured out that her daughter was a bastard child, from her affair in the late eighties. How wonderful.

Now, Hazeline was back though. Back to start over. She was a brand new person; a werewolf, an adult, her own person. She had also just figured out that she was one of the rare people who had a mate. So Mystic Falls, here she comes.

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

He was watching. He knew to be careful around his brother. Especially now, since there supposedly was a new doppelganger. His wolf of a brother was out on the prowl and he needed to be careful. Yet, here he was, in a bar, out on the open.

He was about to leave when the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked into the bar with an older woman trailing closely behind her. "Mum, it's fine. I'm twenty-four," the girl stated, with a strong English accent, reminding him of his sister. The girl looked completely opposite though.

She had coal black hair, that was obviously natural. Her eyes were hazel, more on the greenish side. Her lips seemed naturally dark red. She had pale skin, her other features making it paler. To finish it off, she had a slender structure, making her seem slightly hostile.

"Hazel, it's not fine. I'm your mother and I'm taking you to a bar," the older woman complained, no English accent at all. He could see why the woman was complaining though. It was reasonable. 'Hazel' placed herself down at a random booth.

"Well, it's not my fault you sent me away to my grandparents," Hazel replied, snarkily. The older woman shook her head, "No, it's the man you called "dad" all those years." Hazel smirked, "I'm glad you see it my way." Elijah turned away, forcing himself to leave the bar. Right before he walked out of the door, he heard the young girl state, "That guy was hot." He smiled and returned to his task.


	2. His Revelation and Her Arrival

_AN: I know it's the early, early morning after the first chapter, but it's my Christmas break and I'm bored as heck. So bare with me and enjoy chapter 2._

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

Elijah was sitting in a booth at a small diner. A few ally witches had called him and wanted to talk. They set up a meeting in a small diner in Richmond, Virginia. So here the brunet Original vampire was, waiting for two witches. It seemed ridiculous really. He didn't even know why they called him.

Suddenly, two people were sitting across from him. He recognized them instantly. "Dr. Martin, Luka," he greeted shortly. "Elijah, it's been a while. How are you?" Dr. Martin replied.

Elijah nodded, "Well, how have you been?" Dr. Martin's son, Luka, answered, "We've been better. But my dad could probably explain why we're here better than I could." Dr. Martin continued, "First things first, call me Jonas." Elijah nodded.

"Other than that, we have two pieces of news for you. Would you like the bad news first, or the good news?" Jonas asked. Elijah frowned, "Bad news." Luka replied, "It's true, there's a doppelganger." "Does my brother know?" Elijah asked. Luka shook his head, "Not that we know of."

Elijah nodded, "Good news?" Jonas and Luka shared a glance. "The prophecy is true. Every Original has a mate. And yours and Klaus' happen to be very close." Elijah stared at the two witches for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked, glancing back and forth between the two witches. Jonas sighed, "There's more. The two are close to the doppelganger." Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, "How unfortunate." "But she's still your mate, no matter what."

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

It was odd, being back in her childhood home. She knew it was supposed to feel odd, but not _this_ strange. "So I changed your room around. I think you'll like it. Do you want to see it?" her mother, Morgan, asked. Hazeline looked up at her mother and nodded wordlessly.

She followed Morgan up upstairs and froze as she stood in the long hallway. Morgan asked, "Sweetie, you alright?" Hazeline frowned and scanned the area. "Why do you have wolfsbane?" "I can- How do you know?"

Her hazel eyes flashed yellow, "I'm a werewolf, mum. What do you think?" Morgan frowned, "I-I didn't know that." "I realize that," Hazeline growled before running down the stairs. "Hazel!" Hazeline ran into the yard and fell onto her knees as her head started hurting.

"How much did you have in there?" she asked once everything had calmed down. Morgan answered, "A pound in each wall." Hazeline looked up at her mother, "A pound per wall? Jeezus, what werewolf pissed you off?" Morgan shrugged, "Quite a few."

Hazeline laughed at her mother's nonchalance. "We have two options here. Either you take that horrible stuff out of your house, or I move somewhere else." Morgan nodded, "I choose the first one." "Well, get on it," she commanded.

"Hazeline?" Hazeline looked up to see Caroline Forbes, the girl she used to babysit. "Caroline, you look so grown up."


	3. Her Species and His Bedroom

_AN: Thanks for reading. Like I said, I'm really bored and I intend on not being bored. So..._

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

Caroline had brought her to the Mystic Grille. Hazeline already had recognized that she was a vampire. She just kept quiet about it. Hopefully, Caroline didn't realize she was a werewolf. That would just be horrible.

"So first things first, what are you?" Caroline randomly asked. Hazeline played stupid, "What are you talking about?" Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Come on, I can smell you." Hazeline smirked, "Vampire." Caroline's eyebrows rose, "You're a vampire?" Hazeline shook her head, "Werewolf."

Caroline watched her wearily, "Are you with Jules?" Hazeline frowned, "Who is Jules?" Caroline have a sigh of relief. A brunette sat beside Caroline. Hazeline's eyes widened, "Whoa, Elena."

Elena smiled, "Hazeline." Caroline stated, "She's a werewolf." Hazeline argued, "I don't want to harm you. If I wanted to, I would have already tried to." Elena nodded in approval. "We need to tell Stefan and Damon."

Caroline shook her head, "Not Damon." Elena suggested, "If we tell him she's here to protect me." Hazeline interrupted, "Why am I protecting you?" Elena hesitantly answered, "I'm the doppelganger." Hazeline's jaw dropped.

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

Jonas and Luka had led him to their place in Richmond. Now, he was standing in their apartment. He was thinking everything over. There was someone out there for him. Made specially for him.

His mate was out there. He just needed to find her. If he did, everything would be perfect. "Elijah." Luka's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Yes?" "Your room is the last one on the right," the teen witch stated.

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

"So mum, I wanted to tell you, I found a place to stay," Hazeline told into the phone. "Where?" was her mother's response. She frowned, "The Salvatore boarding house." "You can't stay there, there's-" Hazeline cut her off, "Vampires, I know. I've already made peace with them."

She looked into Damon's icy blue eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll see you later." The line went dead. She stuck her phone into her pocket and sat on the couch. "Well, there you go," Damon stated.

"What's your most recent problem?" Hazeline asked. Damon answered, "Katherine Pierce." She nodded slowly, "Ah, Elena's evil doppelganger." He nodded and sat across from her. "We have a plan to take her out," he stated.

She smirked, "Good, the bitch deserves it." Damon nodded, "It's most likely going down tomorrow."


	4. His Call & Her Ball

**(My sister is skyping with her friend, and it's like midnight. So, I thought I would post something. ENJOY!)**

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

He was slowly making his way to a cafe he had taken a recent liking to. Of course, it was early in the morning and most wouldn't even dream of being up this early. But Elijah didn't need sleep. Though caffeine did ease his hunger. So here he was, walking down the street at six in the morning.

His phone vibrated, telling him that someone was calling him. He checked the screen to see that one of his messengers was the one calling. He sighed and answered. "What is it?" "We've found the doppelganger."

~HIS MATE~

_**20 hours earlier...**_

**Hazeline**

Hazeline watched Caroline shakily drink the blood Damon had given her. Admittedly, she was a little put off by the sight of her best friend drinking blood, but she could deal. She was brought out of her thoughts when Stefan walked into the room. "What's up?" Damon glanced at Caroline, "Go ahead, tell them. You two are going to love this."

"I saw Katherine at the grille," Caroline started. Hazeline and Stefan sent each other a concerned glance. The blonde continued, "She wants the moonstone by tonight, at the party." Hazeline stood, "Katherine is not getting dick. We should kill her tonight."

Damon looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, "You're the one who said we had plans to take her down tonight. Let's get rid of her tonight." Stefan shook his head, "You're not going to kill her." She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't act like a saint, Stefan," she commanded. He repeated, "You're not going to kill her." Damon asked, "Really, why not?" Stefan smiled, "Because I am." Hazeline and Damon smirked at each other.

~HIS MATE~

She readjusted her leather jacket as she walked beside Caroline. "You're nervous," Caroline stated. The raven-haired werewolf frowned, "I don't necessarily think it was the best idea to do it publicly. Especially in the mayor's house." Caroline shrugged, "Now or never."

Hazeline started strutting as they entered the mansion. "You know what to do," she mumbled before going into the backyard, leaving Caroline to do her part. She strutted to Elena, who just happened to be Katherine. She put on her most genuine fake smile. "Elena," she exclaimed, gleefully.

Katherine looked alarmed. "Uh..." Hazeline's smile lost the fake genuineness, "Hazel? Remember, I used to babysit you?" Katherine faked realization, "Right, you just looked so different."

The fake genuineness came back. "Well, I'll see you later." Katherine nodded with false eagerness, "Absolutely." Hazeline strutted away. "You're up," she texted Caroline.

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline sat beside a bloodied Elena. "After I talk to Stefan, can you take me home?" Hazeline nodded, "Absolutely." Stefan came and pulled Elena away. Hazeline closed her eyes and waited for Elena to finish.

After a few moments, she heard Elena tearfully ask, "Are you ready?" She opened her eyes, and sadly smiled, "Let's go." She stood and led Elena to her car. Hazeline saw a shadow move behind Elena. "El..." She felt a pinch in her neck before everything went black.

~HIS MATE~

_**Present**_

**Elijah**

"Where?" "Three hundred miles northwest of Mystic Falls." Elijah sighed as the line went dead. Doppelganger, here he comes.

~HIS MATE~

**(AN: Hey, what's up? I'm so excited, my next chapter is going to include my first one-shot. It'll go more in depth than the one-shot did. So, here we go.)**


	5. Their Introduction

**Elijah**

He was driving to an abandoned house three hundred miles northwest of Mystic Falls. Once he had the doppelganger, he could keep her from his brother and search for his mate. Of course, if what Jonas had said was correct, she would close to the doppelganger. Finding her couldn't be too hard. Right?

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

She could feel someone playing with her hair. She could remember when she used to let Elena do that when she would babysit her and Caroline. Her eyelids felt too heavy to open, but she knew she needed to. Her hazel eyes scanned the room after she had opened them. The hands playing with her hair stilled.

She looked up to see Elena staring worriedly at her. "Hazel, are you alright?" the brunette whispered. Hazeline blinked a few times before pulling herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" Elena frowned, "I don't know."

Hazeline narrowed her eyes when she heard someone move around in another room. "Is the doppelganger alright?" "Honestly, I think we should be more worried about if the werewolf is alright." "She'll heal, we don't need to worry about her." "Well, I'm going to check on her. She is his after all."

A brunet and a redhead walked into the room. The redheaded woman gave a sigh of relief when her eyes fell on Hazeline. The brunet man gave the quietest sigh of relief, too. "See, Rose, I told you she would be fine," the brunet stated before leaving the room. Both Hazeline and Elena stood as the woman followed him out.

"What do you think is going on?" Hazeline asked, protectiveness accompanying her accent. Elena frowned, "Someone knows that I'm the doppelganger." Hazeline scowled and turned away. Elena added, "Why are you here though?"

Hazeline sighed, "I'm someone's something." Elena tilted her head in confusion. "They were saying that I was 'his', whatever that means," Hazeline stated. Elena nodded and silently walked out of the room. Hazeline's eyebrows knit together.

Hazeline frowned as Elena followed the woman back into the room. "Who is Elijah?" The redhead –Rose, she supposed –answered, "He's thee vampire." Hazeline hugged herself. Elena looked towards the raven-haired werewolf. She shrugged and sat on the church.

"Why am I here exactly?" Hazeline asked with a strong English accent. Trevor, the brunet, answered, "We have a reason, and it's just confidential." Her inner wolf growled. She sighed, "Well, I'm bored." Elena gave her a scolding look. She heard a car pull up.

"In coming," she mumbled. Trevor started freaking out. "Rose, we can leave them here and go," he stated. Rose shook her head, "I'm tired of running. Trevor, what are we?" He smiled, "Family, forever."

Rose left the room and Hazeline stood up. "You're scared," Elena stated. After a few moments, Rose stepped into the room, followed by a handsome brunet. Hazeline's breath hitched from his attractiveness. She may have checked this guy out at a random pub. His brown eyes fell upon Elena first.

The man flashed to stand in front of the brunette doppelganger. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but instead smelt her neck. Hazeline stepped forward, her shoulders squaring out. Trevor grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The brunet stranger pulled his head back. "Human... Hello there."

He turned to Hazeline. Her brownish-green eyes met his chocolate brown ones. All of the sudden, her senses heightened. She looked around and everything seemed brighter. She looked back to the man and one thought came to mind, Elijah.

"Elijah," she called. He looked back to her, "Hazeline." Elena and she seemed to be the only ones surprised at their sudden change. "One more piece of business, then we leave," he stated. Hazeline pulled her leather jacket tighter as he turned away.

~HIS MATE~

**(AN: This part is Elijah's point of view of what just happened.)**

**Elijah**

He followed Rose into what seemed to be the sitting room of the abandoned house. Immediately, he recognized the girl from the bar he had been at. He didn't think anything of it. His eyes then fell on the doppelganger. He sped in front of her.

He leaned forward and smelt her neck. He pulled back and looked into her scared eyes. "Human... Hello there." Now, he turned to the raven-haired girl.

Their eyes met, and everything seemed brighter. He looked around for a moment, slowly getting used to his renewed heightened senses. "Elijah," the girl's voice called him. He looked back to the girl, and one thought came to mind. Hazeline.

"Hazeline," he stated, as if tasting the name. Her facial expression remained stoic, but her eyes told it all. She was surprised that she knew his name and that he knew hers. He changed the subject, "One more piece of business, then we leave." The girls nodded.

Trevor stepped forward, "Elijah, I've waited for this day for a very long time. And I'm sorry." Elijah circled him, "Your apology is unnecessary. Though Rosemarie here did aid you, she was loyal. That I respect."

"Forgive me," Trevor demanded. Elijah smirked, "Apology accepted." With that, Elijah took Trevor's head clean off his shoulders. Rose cried out and the doppelganger gasped. He turned to see Hazeline staring at Trevor's body with a calculating look.

"Let's go," he commanded, holding his hand out for Hazeline. "Wait, what about the moonstone?" the doppelganger blurted. Hazeline hissed, "Elena." Elijah frowned, "What do you know of the moonstone?" "I know that you need it, and I know where it is," Elena answered.

Elijah smiled bitterly, and looked at Rose. "Are you negotiating with me?" "It's the first I've heard of it," Rose growled. He turned back to Elena and noticed his sister, Rebekah's necklace around her neck. He could smell the vervain coming from it.

He roughly grabbed her arm, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped the necklace off and threw it to the side. Hazeline stepped forward before Elijah sent her a glare that made her stop. He compelled Elena, "Where's the moonstone?" She robotically answered, "With Katherine in the tomb in Mystic Falls."

There was a random noise. Hazeline and Elijah looked to Rose. "I don't know who it is," she stated. Elijah gave her a stern look. "I said I don't know who it is," she snarled. He gently grabbed Hazeline's hand and pulled the girls into the main room.

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

"Up here," Stefan's voice called from up the stairs. "Down here," Damon's voice called from a random hallway. She suppressed a smirk, and frowned as Elijah pushed Elena into Rose's arms. Suddenly, there were two blurs, and Rose and Elena had vanished.

Elijah's grip on her hand tightened. "Whoever you are, you think you can beat me. You cannot. So on the count of three I want the girl, or heads will roll." Elena came out of her hiding spot.

"I'll go with you. My friends were just trying to help me." Elijah flashed Hazeline and himself halfway up the stairs. "What game are you playing?" Elena gave Hazeline a sad smile.

She threw something at them. Whatever it was exploded, pushing the duo down the stairs. Elijah caught himself, but Hazeline was thrown back. She hit her head. The last thing she heard before everything went black was, "Hazeline!"

~HIS MATE~

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, realizing she was in a moving vehicle. "Hazel, you're alright," Elena stated. Hazeline sat up. "Well, that was eventful."


	6. Her House Search and Their Reunion

**Hazeline**

She was sitting on her mother's porch. As much as she loved Elena, she didn't want to live in her boyfriend's house, who happened to be a vampire. So her mother was helping her search for her own place. "How about this one?" Morgan asked, showing her the laptop screen. Hazeline shook her head, "I don't need a two bed two bath house."

Morgan frowned, "Why not?" Hazeline sighed, "No one needs to move in with me." "Well, if you had a boyfriend," Morgan mumbled. Hazeline rolled her eyes. Morgan smiled, "You did say that guy was fond of you when you were in Richmond."

"First, he was my kidnapper. Second, he was a vampire. Third, He's dead," Hazeline argued. Morgan shrugged, "Just saying." Hazeline scowled, "What are you trying to say?" "Guys are attracted to you."

Hazeline narrowed her eyes, "So?" Morgan shrugged, "It's like you have this allure of darkness to you." Hazeline laughed, "Are you being serious?" Morgan nodded, "Completely." "Prove it," Hazeline commanded.

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline let Morgan pull her into the grille. "What are we proving again?" Morgan rolled her eyes, "That you have the allure of darkness." Hazeline smiled, "I swear, you're more of a child than I am."

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

He was sat in the grille in a random corner. When he saw Hazeline walk in, he smiled. "What are we proving again?" he heard her ask her mother, who was pulling her into the building. "That you have the allure of darkness," her mother answered. She grinned, "I swear, you're more of a child than I am."

Elijah silently laughed. Her mother's gray eyes met his brown ones. "What if I told you, I've proved you have the allure of darkness? But you have so much of it that you can bring people back from the dead," she held his gaze. Hazeline frowned, "What..." She followed her line of sight.

Her mother pushed her forward. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Go, use your allure of darkness," her mother commanded. She glared at her mother, who made a hand motion to go forward. Hazeline rolled her eyes but complied, looking very small as she walked over.

"May I sit with you?" she asked quietly. Elijah nodded and motioned for her to sit across from him. She complied. "Are you going to use your allure of darkness on me?" he asked. She laughed nervously.

"I knew you had heard that." He shrugged, "Disadvantage of being a vampire." "I know. Werewolves have advanced hearing, too," she replied. He asked, "You're a werewolf?" She nodded, "Which means I've killed someone."

He shook his head, "I've killed many." She smiled, "I don't know if that was supposed to be a threat, or if it was supposed to make me feel better. But I'll choose the second one." He nodded, "Good idea." She laughed, making him smile.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I've been thinking of starting a new story. It's Klaus/OC. She's the seventh original and she has a daughter, who is also an Original. It explains the story of their (Klaus' and hers) relationship. I just don't know how to start it. If you have an idea, PM me. I also need her name and her daughter's name. I have the whole story planned out, I just can't start it. And give me suggestions for my one-shot story.

Thanks, again!

-iella1202


	8. Their Dinner Party

**Their Dinner Party**

**Hazeline**

She pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself as she walked into the boarding house. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose, "What's up?" Alaric and Damon turned to her. "We need you to go with Jenna when she does her historical thing," Damon stated. He added, "By the way, Elijah is still alive."

"I know," she said without thinking. "What?" Alaric asked in unison with Damon. She frowned, "Don't worry about it. When is this historical thing?" Alaric answered, "Jenna's coming to pick you up in three hours."

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

He knew he was a little early, but he was early for everything. So here he was, sat on a random bench, close to where Jenna was supposed to meet him. A gray SUV pulled up. He heard Jenna's heartbeat, then another person's.

As Jenna stepped out of the car, he frowned. Suddenly, his heart was beating fast, and his palms were sweaty. When he saw Hazeline walk out from behind the car, it was like time had stopped. She had a blue dress on under a leather jacket. The smile gracing her lips was directed toward Jenna. The raven-haired girl's hair was pulled into a messy bun, some stray strands framing her face.

"Elijah, this is-" Elijah cut Jenna off, "Hazeline." Jenna looked back and forth between the two supernatural creatures. "You two know each other?" Hazeline shrugged, "We met once upon a time." Jenna nodded.

"Well, I left some things in the car, so I'll be right back," Jenna stated before walking away. Elijah frowned, "She didn't say you were coming." Hazeline sighed, "The elder Salvatore sent me. I'm protecting her."

He turned to her, "You trust me." She replied, "I'll be honest, I've no idea why. I believe it's instinctive." Jenna walked up, interrupting them. "Where would you like to go first?"

~ HIS MATE~

As they entered the old Lockwood property, Jenna stated, "This is the old Lockwood property, one of the founding families." Elijah and Hazeline scoffed in unison, "Founding families." They smiled bashfully at each other. Jenna eyed the two with a smirk, "Why do you say it like that?" Hazeline gave Elijah a look.

"Well, it is believed that they held witch trials here long before the so called founding families showed up," Elijah answered, keeping his eyes on Hazeline. She mumbled, so quiet only Elijah could hear, "Don't forget about the Vikings." He smirked. All of the sudden, Alaric was there. "Hey, Hazel, Jenna." She rolled her eyes at his protective stance.

Jenna smiled, "Elijah, this is my friend, Ric." Hazeline sent Alaric a look. "I thought, since I'm a history teacher, I could help you out," he answered Hazeline's unspoken question. Hazeline once again rolled her eyes.

Jenna remained oblivious and asked, "Where would you like to go next?" Elijah answered, "The slave quarters." She frowned, "I left the maps in the car." Hazeline volunteered, "I'll accompany you." The two walked away.

Elijah stared at Hazeline's back, "Ric, you're on Elena's list." Alaric nodded, "Yeah, so is Jenna." Elijah glanced at him, "Don't worry, I don't usually pursue younger women." Alaric frowned. "Lighten up, Ric. It's a joke," Elijah stated.

"What about Hazel?" Elijah turned to him, "She's important to me." Alaric turned to him, "Why?" Hazeline and Jenna returned, saving Elijah from answering. "You ready?"

Alaric glanced at Hazeline, "I think Hazel's got it covered. I'll head out." He pecked Jenna on the lips before leaving. Hazeline popped her lips, "Where were we?"

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

She followed Jenna and Elijah into the grille. She heard Damon tease Alaric, "Look, there's Jenna and Hazel with their new boyfriend." Her eyes rolled as he waved them over. Elijah suddenly took her hand, surprising her a bit. Yet, she remained stoic.

Damon greeted, "Jenna, I heard you had a lovely meeting with dear Hazel and her Elijah." Hazeline licked her lips as Elijah's grip got tighter. Jenna replied, "Well, they were flirting with their eyes the whole time." Alaric couldn't stand it, like Hazeline. He stood, "Well, I have papers to grade."

Andy, Damon's girlfriend, stopped him, "You know, we should continue this at a dinner party." Hazeline's 'pull-something-out-of-your-ass' radar started beeping as Damon kissed Andy on the cheek. "My girl, filled with great ideas." Just as Alaric started to protest, Jenna shrugged, "I'm down for it." Andy grinned, "Elijah, you up to it?"

Elijah nodded, "Only if Ms. Marcus will accompany me." Hazeline realized he was talking about her and shrugged, keeping it cool. "Why not?" Elijah must have seen the terror in her eyes because he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Great, I'll host," Damon stated. The group went their different ways, Hazeline ending up across from Elijah in another booth.

"I don't trust the elder Salvatore," Hazeline told after she saw Damon and Andy leave. Elijah shook his head, "I don't either." "Good to know I'm not the only one," she mumbled. She glanced up at him to see him staring at her over his menu. "That's cliche," she stated.

His eyebrows furrowed as he set his menu down, "What is?" She smiled, "Soulmates looking at each other over their menus." "We're soulmates?" he asked with a faint smile spread over his lips. She explained, "With the thing that happened in the abandoned mansion, it's completely possible." He shrugged, knowing she was right.

He changed the subject, "How did you know about the witch trials and the Vikings?" She popped her lips, "I have a witchy friend whose ancestors were killed. I've also met a very old vampire, who I was close to before she died." He frowned, "Name?" "Emmaline," she answered.

~HIS MATE~

**Elijah**

He was following Hazeline onto the Salvatores' porch. He heard Damon making his way to the door. But Hazeline just opened the door. "Oala, Damon!" "Really, Hazel?" Hazeline shrugged, "I've lived here before."

Damon greeted, "Elijah, so nice to see you again." Elijah stopped him, "If there are any dishonorable intentions for this party, everyone in this house will be dead, excluding Hazeline. And I will take Elena and leave." Damon gave a fake smile, "Come on in." Elijah returned the gesture and stood by Hazeline's side. "I never took you for one with dramatic flare," she smiled. He winked at her and she smiled.

"Elijah, you made it," cake Andy's voice. He could see Hazeline cringe. The false happiness in her eyes dimmed his mood a bit.

~HIS MATE~

**Hazeline**

She almost growled when she heard Andy's shrill voice. Elijah shifted beside her, so she turned. He looked as uncomfortable as she was. "The men are residing in the library," Andy stated. Hazeline smirked, "I'm going to go in there with them." She heard Elijah laugh and follow her into the library.

Damon frowned as she walked in. "I'm pretty sure I told Andy to keep the girls in there." She shrugged and grabbed Elijah's hand, hoping to find some peace. "I don't really follow the rules." She then noticed John Gilbert standing beside Alaric. "Oh, Johnny boy, you weren't on Elena's list."

He frowned, "I don't believe you were either." "I can handle myself," she replied vaguely. Her phone started ringing. "Excuse me, I need to take this," she mumbled after seeing who was calling her. She left the house.

"Yes, mum?" "We were talking about how you might be Elijah's mate, right?" Morgan asked through the phone. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah." "Well, I did some research. He's an Original who can be daggered. So if you are his mate and he gets daggered, you'll either be very weak or in a coma."

Hazeline's eyes widened, "Thanks, mom." The line went dead. She quickly jogged back into the library. "Elijah, may I have a word with you?" He nodded and followed her back outside.

"Did you hear my conversation with my mom?" He shook his head. She frowned, "Are we actually mates?" He scowled but nodded. She hugged herself, "Do you know what happens to your mate if you get daggered?" His eyebrows knit together, "You lose your strength, I believe."

"Please don't get daggered," she replied. He nodded, "That's my plan." She smiled, "Good plan. Let's rock this thing."

~HIS MATE~

"What made you come to these parts anyway, Elijah?" Damon asked. Elijah kept his eyes on Hazeline, who was sat across from him, "For one, Hazeline. Second, healthy historian's curiosity." Hazeline blushed and took a sip of her wine. Jenna smirked, "So what Elijah said to me earlier, Damon, proves you're not a founding family."

Damon frowned, "Hmm, what did he tell you?" Hazeline answered, "There were some witch trials here long before any founders were. Could you pass the..." Elijah passed the butter to her. "Sounds like an old ghost story to me," John finally spoke. Andy added, "And there was no actual proof of witches."

Damon smirked, "Andy, here, is a news reporter. She's pretty big in facts." Andy gave him a seductive smile. Hazeline internally growled as Andy randomly stood. "The men should take their drinks into the library." Damon added, "I have some cognac if anyone would like some."

After Damon and Alaric stood up, Hazeline grabbed Elijah's hand and stood. "Well, as you know, I'll be joining you." Elijah and Hazeline followed the two into the library. "Whatever you two are planning..." Hazeline trailed off. Damon smiled, "We're not planning anything." She shot Elijah a look of disbelief.

John walked into the room, "So Elijah, how are we supposed to believe you?" Hazeline let out a sigh and sat on the couch. "Well, I am a man of my word," Elijah answered, standing beside the couch Hazeline was sat on. Andy walked in, "We forgot desert." Elijah smiled, "Where are our manners?" "I like you," Andy stated.

Elijah twirled her around and pulled her into the other room. Hazeline turned to Damon, "Your girlfriend is a whore." As she walked out of the room, Damon accused, "You're just jealous." Hazeline threw a smirk over her shoulder before joining Elijah, Andy, and John in the dining room.

After a few moments, Damon and Alaric came in. Andy asked, "Elijah, could I ask you some questions?" Elijah nodded. "Ric, could you get my notebook out of my bag? No, the other pocket. You know what," Andy stood and helped him.

John asked, "How do you plan on killing Klaus?" "I have two witches," Elijah answered vaguely. Andy sat in her seat, "So Elijah-" Elijah let out a scream of pain as Hazeline fell unconscious.


	9. Her Strength

Hazeline gasped as she sat up. "Where is he?" she mumbled. Then, she realized someone was carrying her in their arms.

"I'm right here, Hazeline," Elijah's voice stated. She gave a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" she growled.

He replied, "They took the dagger out."

"You're supposed to leave it in, aren't you?"

"Yes, but the elder Salvatore isn't the brightest." She then noticed they were walking through the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked, holding onto his suit jacket.

"You are going home. Then, once I get the doppelganger, I'll return for you," he answered.

She questioned, "Return for me?"

He responded, "Yes, return for you. I'll come and get you. Then we'll leave."

"But, Elijah-"

"No buts, Hazeline."

Suddenly, they were on her porch. He set her down. "Be ready when I return."

She made to say something, but he was already gone. The front door opened, "Hazel, are you alright?" Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked to her mother. "Mama."

Morgan immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled Hazeline inside.

"I shouldn't have trusted him," the raven-haired werewolf sobbed. Morgan frowned as she sat her down on the couch. She poured some tea into a mug and handed it to Hazeline.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"They daggered him but didn't leave it in. So once he gets Elena, he's coming back for me. I'm leaving, mum," Hazeline explained.

Morgan shook her head, "We can stop him. When there's a will, there's a way, right?" Hazeline tearfully laughed.

"He's an Original. There's no way."

"We can dagger him."

"I don't know if you're realized, but I get weak when he's daggered." Morgan's shoulders dropped in defeat. All of the sudden, she pulled Hazeline into a hug.

They stayed like that for an hour before Hazeline pulled away. "I have to pack." She stood and made to walk away. Suddenly, her knees felt weak and she dropped down. Morgan caught her before she hit the floor.

"He's daggered. I'm not unconscious. That's good."

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline had trouble getting out of the bed the next morning. "Mom, I need help!" Morgan walked into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She randomly started laughing. Hazeline's eyebrows furrowed. "It's the book on your chest," Morgan exclaimed. Hazeline looked at the book.

"I was not reading Twilight!" She threw the book at the doorway. Morgan quickly jumped out of the way. "You put that on me while I was sleeping, you jerk."

"What do you need?" Morgan asked through her laughter.

"I need you to help me stand up," Hazeline groaned. Morgan quickly grew serious.

"Are you alright?"

"Just help me, would you?" the raven-haired werewolf snapped. Morgan immediately helped.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Living room. Would you make me breakfast?"

"Of course."

Morgan laid her on the couch. "Tell me if you need anything, Hazel." Hazeline nodded and lied back. After a few minutes, there was a rap of knocks on the door. Hazeline slowly pulled herself up and answered the door.

It seemed to be Elena, but she knew who it really was. "Hello, Katerina."

Katherine smiled, "You're smarter than I thought you were."

"Why are you here?" Hazeline calmly asked. The smile on Katherine's face grew.

"I need a werewolf. I also need your help finding one." Hazeline's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm a werewolf. Why not me?" Katherine sighed, making it obvious to Hazeline she would rather do that.

"You're Elijah's mate. Klaus and I would be killed instantly if something were to happen to you. Find me a werewolf and call me when you do." As she made to walk away, Hazeline stopped her.

"First, I don't have your number. Second, Tyler Lockwood." Katherine smirked and walked away. "Oh, and steer clear of the Salvatores." She threw a mischievous grin over her shoulder before she disappeared.

"Hazel, who was that?" she heard her mother ask as she closed the door.

"Old friend, mum," her voice losing strength as she answered. Morgan eyed her skeptically before shrugging it off and handing her a bowl of dry cereal.

Hazeline smiled widely at her mother, "You remembered." Morgan nodded, slipping her shoes on.

"I have work. I trust you to call me if you need anything happens," Morgan grabbed her keys. Hazeline shut the door after Morgan left. She flopped down on the couch and drifted off.

~HIS MATE~

_"Hazeline." Hazeline jumped and looked around. Elijah was sitting in the armchair beside her. She quickly sat up and scooted away from him._

_"How are you here?" she asked. _

_"We're mates. We have a special bond. Even though I'm daggered, I have enough strength to talk to you," he answered. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_The brunette Original frowned, "I need to apologize. I was mad and acting on impulse."_

_Hazeline licked her lips and nodded. Elijah returned the gesture before glancing around. "This is your childhood home?"_

_Hazeline nodded, "Lot of bad memories come from here."_

_"What do you mean?" Elijah asked. Hazeline smirked, "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot."_

~HIS MATE~

"Hazel, I'm home!" Hazeline sat up quickly, causing her vision to blurry. Morgan walked into the room and frowned at the sight of a blinking Hazeline. She then noticed the bowl full of dry cereal.

"You didn't even touch the cereal," Morgan groaned. Hazeline scowled.

"What time is it?"

"Six PM, why?" Hazeline's eyes widened.

"I've been asleep since nine." Morgan's eyes also widened. "Where is Elijah?"

"He's daggered, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"No, no, no. He was in that chair," Hazeline pointed to the armchair. "He apologized. I saw him."

Morgan shook her head. She went to answer, but the doorbell cut her off. Hazeline hobbled to the door and answered it.

"Hello?" A man with short, blond curls was standing there. He smiled, revealing his dimples.

"Hi, are you Hazeline Marcus?" Hazeline nodded cautiously. "So you're my brother's mate."


	10. Her Frenemy

Hazeline's head turned back to her mother. "Go upstairs." Morgan nodded and complied. Hazeline turned back to the man.

"Niklaus," she greeted coldly.

"I think I like you," he smirked.

"What do you need?" she asked, holding back a snarl.

"I need your help. Obviously you're weak at the moment. But I need you to play along with the Salvatores and play their side. Then when you're done, report to me."

"And why would I ever help you?"

Klaus sighed dramatically, "I mean, if you ever want to see your mate again." Hazeline closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at the Original in front of her.

"Come in," she demanded. Klaus smiled and did as she asked.

~HIS MATE~

"Are you a complete idiot?!" Morgan shouted at Hazeline. Hazeline rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I can handle it. Calm down."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Hazeline! I'm worried that he's going to walk in here and kill you when he's done with you."

"If he did, it would drive Elijah insane. I'm safe."

"What if you can't trust the guy, Hazel? What then? What if he's lying to you?!"

"I'm trusting my instincts! If my instincts tell me to trust him, then I'll trust him! Because if there's even a slight chance he'll bring my Elijah-"

"Your Elijah? Have you lost your mind?"

Hazeline stood from the couch. "Maybe! I mean, there are werewolves, which I'm one of them! Then there are vampires and witches! And I have an Original for a mate! So maybe I have lost my mind!"

Morgan scoffed and left the room. Hazeline sat back down and put her head in her hands.

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline stood beside Bonnie as Elena signed some papers. "So they just have you the papers?" Elena nodded.

"It helps keep out certain people, if you know what I mean." Hazeline scoffed.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." The trio of girls laughed while the real estate agent stood, taking the papers up.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry!" Elena shouted as the man left, revealing Damon and Stefan, who were standing on the porch.

Elena went to walk away, but stopped when she realized Stefan and Damon were stuck outside. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Stefan, would you like to come in?" Stefan walked in and pecked her on the lips.

Elena glared at Damon. Bonnie, Hazeline, and Stefan shared a look of amusement when Damon groaned.

"Do you promise to follow the rules, Damon?" Elena asked.

Damon scoffed, "Ha, no."

"Damon," Elena scolded.

"Fine, whatever, Elena." Elena sighed, "Come in, Damon." As he walked in, Hazeline smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, I got to get out of here. Tell me if anything happens." Hazeline walked off of the porch. "See ya, Hazel!"

~HIS MATE~

"Are you done being mad at me?"

"Not if you're not done being stupid."

"Define being stupid."

"Oh, I don't know, trusting Originals and helping doppelgangers."

"I suppose I'm half stupid then. Well, quarter."

"The former?"

"The former." Morgan groaned and turned to Hazeline.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Hazeline rubbed her neck nervously.

"I'm not trusting him. I'm just, uh, playing for the winning team." Morgan have her a look.

"That's any better?"

"I'm not saying that it is. I'm just-"

"You're just what? Trusting the devil? Trusting the one person that could kill us all?" Hazeline rolled her eyes.

"I can handle this. You need to let me handle this." Morgan stood.

"Why are you giving me commands? I'm the mother. Hell, you're weak. The only reason you're standing is because you're holding onto the couch."

Hazeline let her hand fall to her side. "Just... whatever. I can't do this anymore." She grabbed her jacket and left the house. Morgan sighed as the door slammed shut.

~HIS MATE~

"I guess I just don't care anymore. I'm doing it for Elijah's safety more than anything. Does that make me a bad person?"

Hazeline stared at the headstone. "You're supposed to answer me. I need you to answer me."

"No, I don't believe it's the worst thing." Hazeline turned to see Alaric frowning at her.

"Ric?"

"Guess again, love."

"Niklaus." AlariKlaus sat beside her and took the bottle of whiskey from her.

"Who is this?"

"Isabella Esla. My best friend who kicked the bucket in a car accident."

"Why her?"

"She was wise. Always knew what needed fixing and how to fix it."

"If I'm even half as wise as her, I could try and help you." Hazeline thought for a moment.

"Give it a shot."

"People say mothers know best. I don't believe that's necessarily true all the time. Just give your mother a chance. She deserves it."

He handed the whiskey back before disappearing. She took a swig and stood.

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline stepped out of the rain and into the house quickly and quietly. She noted the presence of her mother on the couch. Her jacket was thrown over a chair before she sat in the armchair beside the couch. Morgan stirred from her sleep.

"Haze, you're drenched." Hazeline ignored her and stared into the fire. "Haze? Hazel?"

"Forgive me. I'm trying. Please understand this." Morgan sat up.

"I do, I understand. Would you forgive me?" Hazeline nodded and stood.

"I love you, Hazeline."

"Get some rest, mum." Morgan's eyes filled with tears as Hazeline went upstairs.


	11. Their Problems

Hazeline opened her eyes and looked around. First thing she noticed was that she was in her dark blue painted bedroom. Second thing she noticed, she couldn't hear her mother's heartbeat. Last thing she noticed, the clock said 11:42 A.M.

Hazeline groaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and flung her legs over the edge of the bed. All she could remember from last night was ignoring her mother's, "I love you, Hazeline." _I am a terrible daughter._

She stumbled as she stood and made her way downstairs. Her neck popped easily when she rolled it. On the counter, there was a note.

**Hazel, **

**I had work and didn't want to wake you. You looked more peaceful than you have in a while. I left some Advil on the bar in case you needed it.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

**PS. I realize we're not the best of friends right now. But I still love you.**

Hazeline took a deep breath and set the note down. That's when she realized Morgan was right. She felt peaceful. She felt relaxed, calm, upbeat... strong.

She brushed it off and made some eggs. When she sat down on the couch, a plate of eggs in hand, there was randomly a suited figure in front of her.

"Holy..." She immediately recognized the warm smile and gentle brown eyes.

"Though my name does mean Yahweh is God, I don't believe I am a man of God." She let a smile show at all the sarcasm in that statement.

"I don't believe that is what I meant, Elijah." Elijah smiled wider.

~HIS MATE~

"So how have you been?" Elijah asked as Hazeline set her plate in the sink.

"Not as... loving... as I would hope to be. But I'm getting there." Elijah frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hazeline grinned emotionlessly.

"I apparently cannot say I love my mother. To her face." Elijah's eyebrows rose.

"Why not?" She sat beside him.

"I... I have no idea. I just can't say it. It feels like if I do say it, I won't mean it. And I probably won't. She did send me away for nine years."

Elijah replied, "Will you allow me to give my input?" Hazeline nodded. He continued, "I believe you think she abandoned you. So you're avoiding saying I love you as a way of revenge. You once told me that your father abused you, beat you to a bloody pulp. She did it so you would be safe."

Elijah waited as she mulled that over. "I suppose so. But she divorced my stepfather only three years after I had left."

"Maybe she needed to put herself back together," he responded.

Her eyebrows shot up, "She needed six years to recover?"

"Niklaus," he paused slightly as he saw regret darken her eyes, "he took a hundred years before he recovered from my mother's death."

She turned her head and mumbled, "That's because he killed the bloody woman." Elijah's eyes widened.

"What did you just say to me?" Hazeline eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

"Elijah, you're going to hate me if I tell you." "So do it and get it over with, Hazeline."

"I've been helping Niklaus." Elijah stared at her before replying, "How long?"

"A few days after you had been daggered."

"What did he tell you to get you on his side?" he asked.

She answered, "That he would bring you back to me." He rolled his eyes and stood. "Well, he didn't do that, Elena did."

He turned around to walk away, but she stood and caught his wrist. "We can fix this, Elijah."

"How?" he asked without turning around. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

~HIS MATE~

Morgan hummed quietly as she entered the house. It was eerily silent as she stepped into the kitchen. "Haze?" She rounded the corner and gasped when she found Hazeline and Elijah sitting side by side.

"I need your help, Morgan," Elijah stated. That's when she noticed how formal they were both sat. "What do you need?" Hazeline smiled.


	12. His Traitor

"I found an elixir to save Katerina. You all know how that turned out." Hazeline suppressed a smile as she and Morgan stood by Elijah. Elena's eyebrows knit together.

"So I'll be dead." Elijah nodded, "Then you won't be." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand. Morgan frowned, "Where do I fit in?"

Hazeline's faint smile fell, "You'll be helping me when I turn. I need to stay off of N... Klaus' grid for a while. We can manage that together."

Damon stared at her, "Why would you need to stay off his grid?" Hazeline's eyes met Elijah's suddenly sad gaze.

"It's a long story." Damon nodded, content with that answer.

"Why don't we kill him now? We have a witch willing to do it," he stated. Elena shook her head, "Not an option."

Damon shrugged, "I'll write her a great eulogy." Stefan glared at him, "It's not an option." Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, get out!" Damon, Stefan, and Elena rushed away.

"It wasn't that long of a story," Elijah stated, sitting in the armchair.

"Well, I didn't want to explain my actions," Hazeline replied, sitting across from him.

"How selfish of you." Hazeline scoffed.

"I explained it to you, is that not enough?" Morgan watched the two interact. She cautiously sat on a couch.

"Well, I was dead when you became a traitor," Elijah pursed his lips. Hazeline leaned forward.

"I was trying to get you back. Will you not forgive me?" Elijah shrugged.

"I don't know if I can."

"I want you to remember who daggered you. Remember who acted on impulse, who had to say sorry. Don't hate me because I was doing what you did," Hazeline replied.

They stared at each other while Morgan just watched. Jenna and Alaric stepped into the room. "It's okay, it's him," Jenna mumbled when she saw Morgan and Hazeline's expression.

Hazeline stood, "I should probably go get ready for tonight. It's nice to see you back, Alaric." She walked out of the room, with Morgan rushing to follow.

~HIS MATE~

Hazeline gave a hard tug on the chains. "These should work. If they don't, run as fast as you possibly can." Morgan nodded as she sat in the woods. "This is weird. I'm watching my daughter turn into a wolf." Hazeline chuckled and sat against a tree.

"You want to know what's weird? Sitting in the woods with only a sports bra and Underarmor on. You know what's even weirder? How normal it is."

Morgan frowned, "I'm sorry for that." Hazeline sighed, "Don't be. I'm the one that killed Amelia."

"How'd that even happen?"

"We were walking home from some stupid play she wanted to see. She accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend. We threw a few punches and I knocked her down. She hit her head off of the pavement. The most terrifying thing that happened that night was when she woke up."

Morgan sat forward, "She woke up?" Hazeline nodded.

"At first we thought our friend, Emmaline, had fed her blood." "Emmaline was a vampire." "Yep, but then she explained to us that Amelia had a ring that could bring her back to life."

Morgan leaned back. "Wow, how'd you get involved with Emmaline?" Hazeline smiled, "She saved me from a murder attempt."

The smile dropped off of her face as her wrist snapped. "Here we go." Her leg broke and she growled.

~HIS MATE~

After an hour of terrible pain, Hazeline knew she was getting close to turning. She heard the tree one of the chains was wrapped around break.

"Mum, get out of her!" she exclaimed. Morgan nodded and ran. Suddenly, Hazeline was a full wolf and chasing after Morgan. She saw another wolf going to attack Morgan, so she sunk her teeth into his neck and threw him across the clearing. Her head turned to Morgan, who was frozen in fear. She stood protectively in front of her as the wolf came back with... Elijah?

"Morgan, I'm guessing this is Hazeline." Morgan nodded. Suddenly the other wolf was running and Hazeline was chasing him.


	13. Her Mother's Life

Hazeline slowly woke up. Holy hell, her body hurt. She couldn't see anything since the light was way too bright. She couldn't even remember anything from the night before.

"Sunuva..." "Don't you dare say it." "Well, then why the hell is it taking her so long?" She recognized those two voices. Morgan and... Elena? No, no, Katherine.

Something wasn't right. "She's waking up. I can hear it." Hazeline opened her eyes and looked around.

"Sweetie?" the redhead in front of her inquired. "You two couldn't be any quieter?" Hazeline replied, glancing at the two women.

"I'm here to retrieve both of you," Katherine mumbled. Hazeline's eyebrows furrowed, "Who the hell wants to _**retrieve **_us?"

"Yours truly?" Katherine offers. Suddenly, Hazeline realized she was naked on her mother's porch.

"What..." "Get some clothes on. We have some business to attend to," Katherine stated, throwing some clothes at her.

Hazeline rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother. She seemed almost scared to move. Damn it, she knew something was different.

~His Mate~

Hazeline reluctantly followed Katherine into what she recognized as Alaric's apartment. Her feet immediately stopped.

"Why are we here?" "Ah, Hazel. It's nice to see you again."

Hazeline growled and turned to the blond. That's when she noticed the grayed body on the floor. She knelt down beside her desicated mate. "What did you do?" Klaus frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"He was alive! What did you do?" Then she noticed a bloodied Stefan in the corner.

She rushed at Klaus, somehow dropping her fangs and biting him. He pinned her to the wall, and glanced at his bitten shoulder. "How the bloody hell did you manage to do that?"

"Give me my mate back," she growled. He tightened his grip. She started snapping at him. "What the hell is going on?" she heard Katherine ask.

"Hush for a moment, would you?" Suddenly, her canines retracted, and she felt really tired. Klaus sighed and let her fall.

~His Mate~

She followed Klaus and Stefan silently to her mom's house. Klaus nodded at Stefan. Hazeline narrowed her eyes. Immediately she was on the ground with calloused hands around her neck.

"Morgan!" Stefan shouted. Hazeline clawed at Klaus' hands as her mother entered the darkness and danger of the night. "Hazel? Stefan, what's going on?"

Stefan pleaded, "Morgan, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Hazeline sobbed as Stefan started feeding Morgan blood.

"No, no, Klaus! Stop it, make him stop!" Suddenly, Stefan snapped Morgan's neck.

"MOM! NO!" Klaus let go of Hazeline. She crawled to her mother's body. "Mommy, pleases come back to me. I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."


	14. Epilogue

Hazeline leaned against the door of the black SUV. She felt so alone. She wanted Elijah. It hurt her chest just to think about him.

She flinched when someone touched her. She calms herself when she saw it was her mother. Morgan's green eyes shot to the rear view mirror, quickly sliding back.

Hazeline glanced at the rear view mirror to see Klaus watching her. She held his stare. She scanned his eyes and found a sadness clouding them. She looked away.

"Eyes on the road, grandma." Se heard her mother chuckle. She smiled at her before letting her eyes drift closed.

_**Hey, y'all. I realize I gave up on this for a while. But I promised a friend that I would finish the whole story. So here is the end of the first book. Her Species will be the second book. It'll be coming out soon.**_


	15. AN

Hey y'all. My account is sort of flipping out, so I'll be moving everything to my wattpad account. My name is gabrie1202. Just wanted to let you know that there will be no more updates on here. Sorry.

-Iella1202


End file.
